Traditionally cancer has been treated with general radiation treatment and chemotherapy. Both of which have been shown to have a number of side effects. For instance, radiation treatment can result in loss of hair, nausea, and low white cell counts and other side effects such as abdominal pain, nausea, and vomiting. As a result, there has been a constant desire to find cancer treatments with fewer side effects. One solution has been to create RF (Radio Frequency) absorption enhancers that are attached to antibodies that attach to cancer cells. These RF absorption enhancers are very small tuned circuits that induce hyperthermia in the cancer cells to which they are attached when RF energy is directed at them. Unfortunately, these RF absorption enhancers do not provide feedback on where the cancer cells are located. As a result, the RF energy cannot be highly directed to the area with the cancer cells. In addition, these RF absorption enhancers are complex to manufacture.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved method of treating cancer that does not have the side effects of chemotherapy or high intensity radiation treatment and in which the energy used to kill the cancer cells can be highly targeted.